Simplemente palabras
by Taiga-sama
Summary: Conjunto de microrelatos, escritos e inspirados en una palabra en especifico Pared Bucear Saliva Arena Pequeño Cama Cansado Infantil Demente Vino tinto y otras alabras que surjan.
1. Pared

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

**Sentido**

Pegó su oído a la pared, tanto como esta se lo permitía; inclusive había atado su cabello para que este no le estorbase.

El sonido de algo rompiéndose la puso sobre alerta, intentó agudizar sus sentidos para percibir cualquier movimiento que al otro lado pudiese estar suscitándose. Pero por más que lo intentaba no logra escuchar nada más que susurros, como si unos pequeños ratones tuviesen alguna charla. Pensar que Lucy y Gray se hallaban juntos volvía loca de celos a Loxar; a pesar de que sabía que esos dos no estaban solos, no podía pasar por alto esa situación.

—¡Juvia cambiará por usted, por favor no abandone a Juvia!— gritó a todo pulmón, alejándose un poco de la pared— Gray—pronunció con tristeza.

—¡Deja de espiar po rfavor! — pidió Fullbuster asustando a la joven, obligándola a ponerse de pie y alejarse.

Claro, la pared era lo bastante gruesa como para que Juvia no pudiese escuchar nada de lo que aquel par pudiese estar haciendo; pero si lo suficientemente delgada como para que ellos la descubrieran mientras ella los espiaba.

¡Nada tenía sentido!

* * *

**Escrito creado para la actividad "Juegos de palabras" en FFL, son microrelatos indepentidentes. Espero y les gusten, hasta el momento llevo diez, pero ire subiendo conforme salgan nuevas palabras en la actividad.**

**Atte. Taiga-sama**


	2. Cama

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

**Palabra: **Cama

**Personaje:** Lucy Heartfilia

**Descanso**

Si había algo que amaba de su casa sin duda alguna era su cama; con almohadas mullidas y cálidas cobijas, era de un tamaño perfecto y provocaba en ella una sensación de alivio

—¡Lucy!, ocupas demasiado espacio— reclamó el pequeño Happy— ¿Has dejado la dieta?— cuestionó, provocando en la joven enojo.

—¡¿Por qué rayos están ustedes dos durmiendo aquí?!— gritó Heartfilia, ya habían pasado tres noches desde que Natsu y aquel gato azul se escabullían, entraban por la ventana y sencillamente se recostaban plácidamente junto a ella.

—Despertaras a los vecinos,— advirtió con tranquilidad Dragneel— además cabemos perfectamente, no veo por qué quejarse tanto— finalizó con cierta tranquilidad, se dio la vuelta y sencillamente se durmió profundamente.

La joven miró atónita, Happy y Natsu dormidos uno al lado de otro; suspiró y decidió zanjar el tema por esa ocasión, se acurrucó.

La calidez y serenidad relajaron su cuerpo, los ojos comenzaron a cerrársele, pero antes de poder quedarse dormida se vio empujada y cayó.

Su cama era perfecta, las pruebas estaban superadas; lo único malo era aquel par de compañeros, que noche tras noche la obligaban –de manera inconsciente- a recostarse en el duro suelo, el dolor en su espalda la volvería loca al día siguiente.


	3. Vino tinto

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

**Personaje: **Lucy Heartfilia

**Palabra: **Vino tinto

**Mancha**

Lucy caminó de un lado a otro con rapidez, con una bandeja en la mano derecha y un trapo en la izquierda. Estaba cansada, pero no podía rendirse tan fácilmente; cruzó aquella puerta de madera y se detuvo en cuento llegó a la cocina.

—Rabioles para la mesa cinco— anunció, colocando la vasera sobre un pequeño estante.

—¡Ahora es mi turno!, —gritó Happy, llamando la atención de Heartfilia— te aseguro que puedo atraparla en el aire.

—¡¿Se puede saber que están haciendo ustedes dos?! —cuestionó con enfado la joven, colocando sus manos a la cadera— estamos en una misión, no pueden andar vagando como si nada.

—No estamos vagando —aclaró Natsu dicho malentendido—, estamos jugando tiro al blanco —terminó por decir con tranquilidad, para después tomar de un plato un trozo de pescado y arrojárselo a Happy.

Lucy perdió la paciencia, su trabajo era sencillo —hasta cierto punto—; simplemente tenían que vigilar a un objetivo en especifico, seguirle y recuperar aquellas joyas mágicas que se supone hubiese robado.

—¡Ahora intentémoslo con esto! —exclamó con alegría el gato, entre sus patas sostenía una copa llena de vino tinto—. Es tu turno Lucy —anunció, volteó la pieza de cristal y dejó caer el liquido sobre la joven.

—¡Espera, que rayos estás haciendo gato! —gritó horrorizada Heartfilia, su preciso atuendo de mesera se tiño de un color carmesí y su cabellera absorbió aquel olor.

Natsu y Happy comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas; Lucy permaneció de pie, quieta…hasta que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a perseguir a ese par de tontos.

El trabajo podía esperar, primero debía reprimir a esos sujetos.


	4. Arena

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

**Playa**

El sol abrazador a su espalda, el sonido de las olas en el mar y aquella brisa marina provocaban en Lucy tranquilidad. Solo era un pequeño día en la playa, descansar un poco y después regresar a trabajar.

—¡Es deliciosa!— exclamó la joven después de darle un pequeño sorbo a su limonada.

Se acomodó un poco más en su lugar y se preparó para tomar una siesta antes de partir.

—Lucy, necesito de tu ayuda— escuchó decir al pequeño gato.

Happy estaba un poco nervioso. Heartfilia se puso de pie, intrigada y preocupada por lo que pudiese haber ocurrido.

—Debemos cavar,— anunció el minino— tu por allá y yo aquí.

—¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?— cuestionó con seriedad Lucy, tomando una pose un tanto altiva.

—Yo…—comenzó a hablar Happy— nosotros jugábamos en la arena— continuó con lentitud.

La joven permaneció quieta, esperando la explicación.

—Perdí a Natsu,— respondió con honestidad— lo enterré en la arena y olvide donde lo hice.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron por completo, cayó de rodillas y comenzó a escarbar como una loca.

El sol abrazador a su espalda, el sonido de las olas en el mar y aquella brisa marina…todo eso se había ido al carajo por culpa de ese par de compañeros con los que contaba.


	5. Bucear

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

**Acuario**

Una gota de sudor rodó por su sien, el agua le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y solo se le ocurría una solución.

Lucy se encontraba arrinconada por su enemigo; el olor proveniente de aquella cloaca era desagradable, pero no podía perder concentración. Llevó su mano hasta su cintura y sacó una llave dorada.

—¡Ábrete, puerta al palacio del tesoro sumergido!¡Acuario!—el agua repentinamente se iluminó y salió aquel espíritu con forma de sirena.

Grandes olas se levantaron, Heartfilia comenzó a gritar y antes de saberlo ya se encontraba sumergida, junto a su adversario.

—¡Será mejor que no vuelvas a interrumpirme cuando este con mi novio!— gritó furiosa Acuario, después desapareció.

Lucy no había aprendido a bucear por gusto, sino por simple y pura sobrevivencia.


	6. Saliva

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima

**Juego**

Natsu observó con confianza a Erza; ella provocaba en él temor, pero en esa ocasión le enseñaría un juego tan divertido que la pequeña niña no podría negarlo.

—¡Ahora cierra tus ojos y quédate quieta!— pidió con inocencia Dragneel, se acerco a su joven amiga.

—Pero no hagas ninguna tontería— advirtió con seriedad Scarlet, cerró sus ojos y esperó al movimiento del niño.

Natsu metió su dedo índice a su boca, lo lleno de saliva y después lo introdujo en la oreja de Erza. La repentina humedad sobresalto a la cría.

—¡¿Pero qué rayos?!— gritó sorprendida la pelirroja, moviéndose violentamente.

El pequeño se congeló, el aura asesina que desprendía Scarlet lo lleno de miedo.

No pensó que imitar la broma que los niños del pueblo hacían lo metería en problemas.


	7. Cansado

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima

**Pesadilla**

Su respiración era entrecortada y aquel bosque que durante el día era su parque de diversiones, ahora parecía una bestia lista para devorarlo; el frío ya no provocaba en él la misma reacción de antes.

—No temas— escucho decir a su espalda, provocando un sobresalto en Gray.

El pequeño detuvo su escape, la pesadilla que había tenido fue tan real; huir le pareció la mejor manera de dejarla atrás.

—Estas cansado, vamos a casa y te prepararé chocolate caliente— ofreció con cariño Ur, estirando su mano para tomar la de Fullbuster.

El cuerpo del niño se relajó al instante, la mujer lo cargo.

—Lo siento— susurró Gray, recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Ur y se durmió al instante; era cálido y reconfortante, un alivio para su angustia.

Fullbuster estaba cansado de tener miedo, de huir, de cargar todo sobre sus pequeños hombros. Por primera vez sería egoísta y dejaría pasar todo, a la mañana siguiente su cansancio ya abría ido y él podría enfrentarlo todo de nuevo.


	8. Infantil

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima

**Pescado**

—¡Este pescado es delicioso!,— afirmó con alegría Happy— y es todo tuyo Charle— terminó por decir, acercando el platillo a la minina.

La gata lo miró con seriedad, él era su compañero y amigo; siempre dispuesto a ayudarla y protegerla, en un principio lo calificó como infantil y desesperante, pero sabía perfectamente que eso no era verdad.

—Si no te gusta,— interrumpió sus pensamientos el gato azul— Lucy me dio algunos dulces, puedes tomar los que quieras— ofreció con amabilidad.

Charle sonrió, estiró sus patas y tomó el pescado que Happy le había ofrecido.

—Solo por esta ocasión lo aceptaré— habló la Exceed de color blanco.

Ella lo sabía perfectamente, lo infantil y necia que era al no admitir esos sentimientos que lenta y silenciosamente fluían a la superficie.


	9. Pequeño

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

**Fuerza**

—Eres bueno— halagó Erza, blandiendo su espada con casi una perfección inigualable.

El sonido del hierro chocando, el furor de los espectadores y la adrenalina elevaba el entusiasmo de Pantherlily al máximo

—Lo mismo digo— respondió con fuerza, deteniendo el ataque de la joven.

Sus largos brazos sostenían con fuerza aquel pedazo de metal, sus piernas se movían con agilidad y su musculoso cuerpo seguía uno a uno los movimientos de su contrincante. Repentinamente algo dentro de él comenzó a palpitar, la espada cayó al suelo dejando atrás el pequeño cuerpo de gato.

—Supongo que eso es todo por hoy— comentó con seriedad Pantherlily, arrastró su arma y la recargó en una de las columnas del gremio.

—Buen entrenamiento, eres un gran guerrero— alabó con uno sonrisa Scarlet.

Un cuerpo pequeño con un enorme valor, no importaba el tamaño mientras la valentía latiese dentro de él.


	10. Demente

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima

**Música**

Todos cubrían sus oídos, algunos se habían desmayado y otros tantos habían escapado.

Gajeel cantaba a todo volumen, acompañado de su guitarra; inclusive obligó a Pantherlily a tocar la pandereta.

—¡Cállate de una maldita vez!— gritó con enojo Natsu, saltó al escenario y le arrebató el micrófono a Redfox.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?!— Gajeel dejó su instrumento de lado, listo para iniciar una pelea.

—¿Tienes algún problema?— Dragneel lo retó, los ánimos literalmente ardían.

El escenario se prendió fuego, vigas de acero comenzaron a incrustarse en las paredes. Redfox recogió el micrófono y dio un gran grito.

No cabía duda que era un maldito demente con mal gusto por la música. Un demente listo para partirle el trasero a Natsu y viceversa.


End file.
